tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Capsule Plarail
Capsule Plarail (also known as Thomas Playrail in Australia) is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail (known in other countries as Motor Road and Rail) by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with new a series released every few months. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, and two series of further vehicles and destinations were released in Gacha machines. These were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. Engines One asterisk (*) denotes items available only in Japan. Two asterisks (**) denote items only available in Japan and Australia. * Thomas (several versions; Japan only) * Edward * Henry** * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck* * Donald and Douglas* * Oliver* * Bill and Ben * Stepney* * Lady * Emily * Spencer * Harvey * Murdoch * Arthur * Fergus * Molly* * Neville* * Rosie* * Whiff* * Stanley** * Hiro (normal and Patchwork)* * Billy* * Charlie* * Bash and Dash* * Ferdinand* * Diesel** * BoCo* * Mavis * Diesel 10 * Splatter and Dodge** * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel* * Peter Sam* * Duncan * Duke* * Freddie* * Mighty Mac* * Rusty * Victor* (normal and flashback) * Scruff* * Belle** * Flynn* * Den** * Dart* * Stafford* * Luke* * Winston* * Stephen* * Millie* * Connor* (coming soon) * Caitlin* (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Annie and Clarabel * S. C. Ruffey* * Toad* * Rocky* * Hector* * Tankers** * Flat wagon** * Cattle car** * Troublesome truck with stone load** * Sodor Mail Truck* * Narrow Gauge Coaches* (all 3) Vehicles * Bertie * Terence * Trevor* * Bulgy (green)* * George* * Caroline** * Elizabeth * Jack* * Alfie* * Byron* * Oliver* * Isobella* * Kelly* * Max* * Ned* * Madge with rail loading slope* * Kevin* * Bulstrode* * Captain* * Other boats* * Harold* * Tiger Moth** * Jeremy* * Butch* Accessories * The Fat Controller, car, and tree* * Tom Tipper and the Mail Van* * Mr. Bubbles* * Cranky** * Ol' Wheezy** * 5 track pieces** * Turntable** * Pedestrian bridge** * Station** * Mountain track** * Engine Shed** * Owen* Gallery File:Wind-upThomas.jpg|Thomas File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg|Bubble covered Thomas File:Wind-uptalkingThomas.jpg|Talking Thomas File:Wind-UpAirplaneThomas.jpg|Airplane Thomas File:WindUpCheekyThomas.jpg|Cheeky Thomas File:WindUpClearCheekyThomas.jpg|Clear cheeky Thomas File:WindUpCheekyMettalicClearThomas.jpg|Cheeky clear metallic Thomas File:WindUpClearThomas.jpg|Clear Thomas File:WindUpGoldThomas.jpg|Gold Thomas File:WindUpMettalicClearThomas.jpg|Clear metallic Thomas File:WindUpKOTRThomas.jpg|King of the Railway Thomas File:WindUpMettalicThomas.jpg|Mettalic Thomas File:WindUpPaintSplatteredThomas.jpg|Paint-splattered Thomas File:WindUpPartyThomas.jpg|Party Thomas File:WindUpSlippySodorThomas.jpg|Slippy Sodor Thomas File:WindUpShinyThomas.png|Shiny Thomas File:WindUpSilverThomas.jpg|Silver Thomas File:WindUpSilverTiredThomas.png|Silver tired Thomas File:WindUpSuprisedThomas.png|Suprised Thomas File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithBlackWheels.jpg|Suprised Thomas with black wheels File:WindUpThomasWithBlackWheels.jpg|Thomas with black wheels File:WindUpThomasWithBlackWheelsAndSiderods.png|Thomas with black wheels and siderods File:WindUpThomasWithNoSiderods.jpg|Thomas without siderods File:WindUpTiredThomas.jpg|Tired Thomas File:WindUpThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Thomas with snowplow File:WindUpClearThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Clear Thomas with snowplow File:WindUpShinyThomasWithSnowPlow.jpg|Shiny Thomas with snowplow File:WindUpSilverThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Silver Thomas with snowplow File:WindUpSuprisedThomasWithSnowplow.jpg|Suprised Thomas with snowplow File:WindUpSnowCoveredThomas.jpg|Snow-covered Thomas with snowplow File:EdwardWindUp.jpg|Edward File:WindUpShinyEdward.jpg|Shiny Edward File:WindUpPartyEdward.jpg|Party Edward File:WindUpMettalicClearSuprisedEdward.jpg|Clear metallic Edward with surprised face File:WindUpSilverEdward.jpg|Silver Edward File:Wind-upHenry.jpg|Henry File:Wind-upClearHenry.jpg|Clear metallic Henry File:Wind-upGordon.jpg|Gordon Wind-upAngryGordon.jpg|Angry faced Gordon File:Wind-upJames.jpg|James Wind-upSurprisedJames.jpg|Surprised faced James File:Wind-upBusyBeeJames.jpg|Busy bee James File:Wind-upPercy.jpg|Percy File:Wind-upPercy'sChocolateCrunch.jpg|Chocolate covered Percy Wind-upClearmetallicPercy.jpg|Clear metallic Percy File:Wind-upPartyJames,Thomas,Percy,Edward.jpg|Party James, Thomas, Percy, and Edward File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Toby File:DuckWindUp.jpg|Duck File:Wind-upDonald.jpg|Donald File:DouglasWindUp.jpg|Douglas File:Wind-upOliver.jpg|Oliver File:Wind-upBill.jpg|Bill File:BenWindUp.jpg|Ben File:Wind-upLady.jpg|Lady File:Wind-upmetallicLady.jpg|Metallic Lady File:Wind-upHarvey.jpg|Harvey File:Wind-upEmily.jpg|Emily File:Wind-upmetallicEmily.jpg|Metallic Emily File:Wind-upPartyEmilyandLady.jpg|Party Emily and Lady File:Wind-upFergus.jpg|Fergus File:Wind-upArthur.jpg|Arthur File:Wind-upMurdoch.jpg|Murdoch File:Wind-upSpencer.jpg|Spencer File:Wind-upMolly.jpg|Molly File:Wind-upNeville.jpg|Neville File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Rosie File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Rosie File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Rosie File:Wind-UpWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:Wind-upBilly.jpg|Billy File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Stanley File:Wind-upHiro.jpg|Hiro File:Wind-upPatchworkHiro.jpg|Patchwork Hiro File:Wind-upCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:Wind-UpBash.jpg|Bash File:Wind-UpDash.jpg|Dash File:Wind-UpFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:Wind-UpBelle.jpg|Belle File:Wind-upDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:BoCoWindUp.jpg|BoCo File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Mavis File:Wind-upDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:Wind-upSplatter.jpg|Splatter File:Wind-upDodge.jpg|Dodge File:Wind-upSalty.jpg|Salty File:Wind-UpDen.jpg|Den File:Wind-UpDart.jpg|Dart File:Wind-upStafford.jpg|Stafford File:Wind-upSkarloey.jpg|Skarloey File:Wind-upRheneas.jpg|Rheneas File:Wind-UpSirHandel.jpg|Sir Handel File:WindupPeterSam.jpg|Peter Sam File:Wind-upRusty.jpg|Rusty File:Wind-upDuncan.jpg|Duncan File:Wind-upFreddie.jpg|Freddie File:Wind-upDuke.jpg|Duke File:Wind-upMightyMac.jpg|Mighty Mac File:Wind-upVictor.jpg|Victor File:Wind-upClearVictor.jpg|Clear metallic Victor File:Wind-UpLuke.jpg|Luke File:Wind-upMillie.JPG|Millie File:AnnieWindUp.jpg|Annie File:ClarabelWindUp.jpg|Clarabel File:Wind-upmetallicAnnie.jpg|Metallic Annie File:Wind-upmetallicClarabel.jpg|Metallic Clarabel Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Express Coach File:Wind-uptruck.jpg|Troublesome truck File:Wind-upBrownTruck2.jpg|Brown truck File:Wind-upBrownTruck.jpg|Orange truck File:Wind-upS.C.Ruffey.jpg|S.C.Ruffey File:Wind-UpHector.jpg|Hector File:Wind-upmailcoach.jpg|Mail coach File:Wind-UpMailCoachredesign.jpg|Redesigned mail coach File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Tar wagon File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Fuel tanker File:Wind-upClearFuelTanker.jpg|Clear metallic fuel tanker File:Wind-UpJetengine.jpg|The jet engine File:Wind-upKingoftheRailwayTruck.jpg|King of the Railway truck with crown File:Wind-upToad.jpg|Toad File:Wind-upClearMetallicToad.jpg|Clear metallic Toad File:Wind-upRedNarrowGaugeCoach.jpg|Narrow Gauge Coach File:Wind-UpSkarloeyRailwayGreenCoach.jpg|Skarloey Railway coach File:SkarloeyRailwayCoachesWind-up.png|Skarloey Railway Coaches File:Wind-upSirTophamHatt'scar.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt's car File:Wind-upBertie.jpg|Bertie File:Wind-upTerence.jpg|Terence File:TrevorWindUp.jpg|Trevor File:Wind-upMailVan.jpg|The Mail Van File:Wind-upMetallicClearCaroline.jpg|Metallic clear Caroline File:Wind-upButch.jpg|Butch File:Wind-UpElizaberh.jpg|Elizabeth File:Wind-upJack.jpg|Jack File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Alfie File:Wind-upOliver(ThePack).png|Oliver File:Wind-upMax.jpg|Max File:Wind-upKelly.jpg|Kelly File:Wind-upByron.jpg|Byron File:Wind-upNed.jpg|Ned File:Wind-upIsobella.jpg|Isobella File:Wind-upMadge.jpg|Madge File:Wind-upKevin.jpg|Kevin File:Wind-upMailVanSlippySodor.jpg|Slippy Sodor Mail Van with Mr. Bubbles File:Wind-UpFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:Wind-upWinston.jpg|Winston File:HaroldWindUp.jpg|Harold File:Wind-upTigerMoth.jpg|Tiger Moth File:Wind-upJeremy.jpg|Jeremy File:WindUpselection.jpg|Metallic truck, Bertie, Jeremy, Fat Controller's car, Skarloey, Rheneas, Diesel 10, Mighty Mac, Emily, Percy, and Thomas File:Wind-upBulstrode.jpg|Bulstrode File:Wind-upLucinda.png|Lucinda File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Captain File:Wind-UpFfarquhar.jpg|Ffarquhar File:Wind-UpBoulder.jpg|Boulder Mountain File:Wind-upCranky.jpg|Cranky File:Wind-UpLighthouse.jpg|The Lighthouse File:Wind-UpChocolateFactory.jpg|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory File:Wind-UpSodorAirport.jpg|Sodor Airport File:Wind-UpSodorAirportwithJeremy.jpg|Sodor Airport with Jeremy File:Wind-UpSteamworks.jpg|Sodor Steamworks File:Wind-UpTrainsOl'Wheezy.jpg|Ol' Wheezy File:Wind-upEngineShed.jpg|Engine shed File:Wind-upMountainTrack.jpg|Mountain track External Links * Official Japanese website * Japanese collector site Category:Merchandise